Un Recuerdo de Luz
by Kialandi
Summary: Harry está trabajando una noche hasta tarde en la oficina cuando recibe una nota de Draco. Traducción del oneshot de Lomonaaeren.


_**Título original:** Memory of Light_

_**Autora:** Lomonaaeren_

_**Traductora:** Kialandi_

_**Summary:** Harry está trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina cuando recibe una nota de Draco_

_**Desafío:**_ de musicsanity08

_Palabras:_ música, sabelotodo, Slytherin

_Diálogo:_ "Hay un momento en el tiempo, que está impreso en mi mente."

**Recuerdo de Luz**

Harry suspiró y empujó a un lado una pila de papeles de trabajo. Por supuesto, eso hizo que otra pila se mueva y amenace con caerse. Harry atrapó el borde con una maldición y lanzó un Encantamiento Adhesivo para asegurarse de que se quede en su lugar. Seguramente luego se arrepentiría de aquél Encantamiento cuando los reportes se peguen como cemento, pero por ahora, hacía lo que quería, y eso era suficiente.

Si subía la mirada, podía ver la lluvia cayendo del otro lado de la ventana encantada de su oficina. Por alguna razón, el Ministerio quería que el clima mágico combinase con el verdadero clima.

Harry firmó su nombre al final del reporte que tenía más cerca y lo colocó a un costado. Se sentó por unos minutos, frotándose la sien, donde un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando, y deseando poder irse a casa, donde Draco estaba.

Pero si lo hacía, los papeles de trabajo seguirían estando aquí, y ese pensamiento colgaría de él como su nube de lluvia propia y portátil, y arruinaría su fin de semana. Con un suspiro, agarró el pergamino de arriba de todo de la próxima pila.

Un memo entró a la habitación y cayó prolijamente en frente suyo. Harry gimió. ¿Por qué no? Eran las ocho de la noche de un viernes, tenía _al menos _veinte reportes más para revisar en caso de errores, y firmar antes de que pudiese irse a su casa (eso era lo que pasaba cuando tu compañero faltaba una semana por spattergroit), y aquí había otra jodida responsabilidad que alguien decidió encargarle.

Resignado, Harry abrió el memo y fulminó con la mirada las palabras en su interior. Luego parpadeó. No eran sobre alguna demanda de reportes o información como había esperado.

_Hay un momento en el tiempo, y está impreso en mi mente._

Harry apoyó el memo y miró la lluvia a través de la ventana una vez más, pero no era la lluvia lo que ahora estaba viendo.

Las palabras eran las de Draco. Además, eran las palabras de una tarde en particular, que tomó un lugar en la memoria de Harry que nada destruiría, porque fue la tarde en la que se dio cuenta cuán feliz era.

Oh, obviamente había sido feliz anteriormente; había sido feliz cuando había sobrevivido la guerra, cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que Draco le prestaba ese tipo de atención de 'bromeando a medias' que le gustaba, cuando se dio cuenta como una ráfaga de luz que podía prestarle el mismo tipo de atención, y cuando él y Draco habían atravesado todos los pequeños ritos de aprobación, citas y cuidadosa creación de paz entre los amigos de cada uno y se mudaron juntos. Pero esas emociones ya pasaron, y hubieron momentos en los que se sentía solo cuando Ron y Hermione estaban con la familia Weasley, de la cual Draco no formaba parte, o cuando estaba molesto cuando él y Draco se peleaban, y por alguna razón, esos momentos parecían durar más.

Y luego aquella tarde sucedió.

Harry estaba recostado en el sillón con una novela del Mundo Mágico, engrosado; Draco se burlaba de él, diciendo que se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca como Hermione desde que había descubierto a una autora llamada Maria Pennyworth. Escribía novelas sobre asesinatos, identidades secretas, y duelos en la sala de dibujo a medianoche, las cuales Draco no tocaría, porque eran "comunes." A Harry no le importaba. Le _gustaban _los asesinatos e identidades secretas y duelos en la sala de dibujo a medianoche. Recordaba cómo las imágenes y los personajes bailaban frente suyo, igual de intensas que la realidad.

Pero también recordaba a Draco moviéndose por la habitación, tarareando en voz baja un poco de música vieja. Recordaba el modo en el que Draco se había detenido frente a una ventana, un poco de luz de sol haciendo brillar su cabello hasta que Harry tuvo que parpadear y estrechar los ojos para seguir observándolo.

Recordaba a Draco leyendo un libro de los suyos y riéndose en voz alta. Harry se había detenido y lo había mirado, con aturdimiento, y luego con cariño. En algún tiempo, Draco nunca se hubiera reído de esa manera por un libro con alguien más en la habitación. Podrían pensar que era indigno, y Draco nunca podría tolerar lucir indigno. Pero ahora, Draco se reía y reía, y se reclinaba en su asiento, y la luz brillaba en su rostro.

Recordaba a Draco recogiendo una fotografía de la Casa de Slytherin con los miembros de su año, todos reunidos en una fiesta privada, ya que la mayoría de ellos no había terminado su séptimo año en Hogwarts de ninguna manera ortodoxa. Sus dedos tocaban sus rostros, y la luz caía en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson en particular. Ella se había negado a seguir viendo a Draco luego de enterarse de que estaba saliendo con Harry; a su estilo, era igual de terca que los Weasleys. Incluso en la imagen fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos y se alejaba de Draco.

Así que Harry apoyó su libro y caminó a través de la habitación y envolvió la cintura de Draco con sus brazos.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin rigidez o pausas como solía manifestar. Suspiró un poco mientras descansaba en su hombro, y cerró sus ojos. La luz del sol resplandecía en la pacífica expresión de su rostro.

Y Harry se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que era- no alegre todo el tiempo, no delirantemente enamorado, pero sí asentado y contento, con su felicidad ronroneando en el fondo de su mente como un fuego bajo. Aquella tarde estuvo llena de Draco.

Harry regresó del recuerdo y miró el memo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se levantó, recogió su capa, lanzó unos Encantamientos Adhesivos en los papeles de trabajo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sí, tendría que volver mañana para ocuparse un poco de esto. Pero prefería tener una noche llena de Draco.

**Fin.**


End file.
